


Only Say my Name

by writtenbyaslytherin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dominant Hannibal Lecter, I am terrible at this tagging thing, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Submissive Will Graham, loving relationship, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: A short smut piece taking place after the fall. Hannibal and Will have run away together and spend a rainy evening enjoying each others company.





	Only Say my Name

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by Fall Out Boy's "Just One Yesterday"

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_   
_ So only say my name_

It was a dark and stormy night. Just like the beginning to every shitty, half passed thriller novel he had ever read. But unlike those pathetic excuses for novels Will knew exactly who the killer was. The monster that terrorized Chesapeake Bay with carefully carved corpses. Ridding the area of one rude, vile mark on humanity at a time. This was a civilized world after all. Rudeness did not get you anywhere these days. Except maybe served up on a dinner plate paired with an exceptionally dry red wine. So it begs the question, who is truly the monster here? The chef or the meat?

A blinding flash of lightning and crack of thunder drew Will Graham from his theological reminiscing. It did not matter who was the true monster anymore. Not after everything he and his particular monster endured to get to this point. The lies. Manipulation. Each designed to bring them to their fateful fall. A freeing dance symbolic of their violent clashing. It could have only ended one way. Their deaths. Yet fate had decided to finally throw them a bone. Each monster survived the fall. Saved by the crashing waves below them. Neither came out unscathed, but alive enough to run.

Run from pursuers who believed them dead. Will, leaving behind everything he ever knew. The dogs would be taken care of. That he could be sure. With the FBI left to pick up the pieces of destruction that the two Murder Husbands left behind the two could move about freely. Well… to some degree at least.

Sure, every once in awhile someone would go missing. But in this modern age filled with ever increasing anxiety and high pressure jobs, it was no surprise to the general public. When someone just up and ran away it turned a few heads for a moment before everyone returned to their daily lives. Very few batted an eye at all the abandoned and missing dogs in the world. What was a few abandoned and missing people now and again? After all, dogs were much more preferable to humans anyway.

Almost as if they could sense his thoughts, Will heard the incredulous whine of Ivan and Roland followed by a sharp double click of the tongue. Ivan a mutt husky and Roland a black and brown rottweiler. Both found abandoned in the woods near their home. Despite Hannibal’s disagreement, he adored the two additions to their little family. He had them trained almost immediately to the little clicks of his tongue. Something Will found devilishly charming.

Rain pounded on the window next to the bed where he lay. The sound was comforting. Grounding him in the reality of the oft bed waiting for his monster to come devour him. Will closed his eyes despite the blindfold rendering his sight useless to listen for the subtle movements of his lover. He cataloged each movement as if he were there. One click. The dogs sat waiting for their treats. Hannibal handing each a beef steak bone saved from dinner. The two taking them, obediently waiting for further command. Hannibal giving each a scratch behind their ears before two more clicks releasing them to their beds where they happily gnawed on the bones. Then the sound of footsteps slowly making their way towards their shared bedroom. What still amazed Will was how quiet Hannibal could be. Doctor Hannibal Lecter was by no means a small man. For someone who was almost solid muscle, one would think that he would make more noise than he did. But like every other aspect of his life, Hannibal succeeded in his ventures. Including stealth if he so chose.

“What did you give the dogs?” Will asked shifting slightly at the sound of the door closing.

“Steak bones from dinner,” Hannibal replied simply.

“You spoil them,” Will snickered.

“I simply reward them for positive behavior.”

“Yeah, okay,” Will smiled. Sure we can go with that. For a cannibal and cold blooded killer, you seem to have a soft spot for mutts.

“Don’t believe me Will?” Hannibal asked pulling off his shoes and setting them under the chair opposite the bed.

“Oh no Doctor Lecter I believe you.”

“Perhaps I should make you believe me,” Hannibal grinned as he climbed onto the bed stradling Will’s hips.

“And how would you do that?” Will smirked trying to suppress the shiver at the feeling of Hannibal’s clothes against his bare skin.

Clad in only his boxers, Will felt horribly exposed compared to his lover. But that was also part of the allure to their game. Hannibal still adorning his expensive well tailored shirt and slacks looming over a mostly naked Will. It was an illusion of power that switched depending on the night. Tonight however, Hannibal needed to take control. The last couple of weeks had been filled with nothing but storms. All the excess rain caused the river to overflow and cut their routes into the nearby town. While Hannibal was usually content to tuck himself away among his books and art, two weeks was enough to make even the unbreakable Hannibal Lecter stir crazy.

Rather than give into Will’s prodding, Hannibal leaned down and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Will’s neck. Will sucked in a sharp breath, his hands clutching at Hannibal’s shirt desperate to pull him closer. Hannibal snickered at the muttered curses coming from his lovers mouth as he dragged his tongue over the already forming bruise.

“You love to test my patience Will,” Hannibal growled threading his fingers through Will’s locks jerking his head back.

Will hissed at the sharp pain. “If I didn’t I would be boring wouldn’t I?”

“It would be a change of pace my dear.”

Will couldn’t help but grin at his lovers comment. He knew that no matter what he did his blonde god would find him and forgive him any transgression. After all, the two had each tried to kill one another. There was not much either could do to test the others love and loyalty. Hence Will allowing Hannibal to blind fold him. It was the ultimate submission for Will. His sight was the sense that kept him grounded. It gave his mind the ingredients to pick one killer out of a sea of thousands of people. His sight was what lead him to Hannibal.

Will smirked. “It would, but it’s much more fun to make you work for it.”

A low growl feigning irritation escaped Hannibal’s throat. “You are devious and troublesome my dear Will. But by the end of the night you will be screaming my name.”

Of that I have no doubt, Will thought feeling Hannibal run his hands down his chest.

Doctor Hannibal Lecter was many things, but dejected from reality was something that he was not. Yet in moments like these having his darling Will pinned beneath him, he questioned reality. At first Will Graham was an interesting experiment turned friend. Something Hannibal never cared for until this man came stumbling into his life. It was only in the shroud of night. When all the little lambs were tucked safely in their beds did Hannibal allow his mind to wander. Fantasies of the lost creature crept into his conscious. Being able to touch and taste every hidden part of him was a concept he kept to himself. Not daring to share these thoughts with anyone. At least not until the night Will came to him making the fateful first move as Jack would say. But that was the past. Here and now grounded in reality was this exceptional creature laid out before him. His for the taking whenever he pleased. And pleased Will was with each and every touch. Always left screaming his name and asking for more.

For the cold cruel villain the FBI painted him to be, he was a push over to any of Will’s desires. Drinking in the sight of his lover, he sat up just enough to roll him onto his stomach and position him exactly where he wanted him to be. Will Graham was the embodiment of perfection. At least in Hannibal’s eyes. Through the nightmare of foreplay the two shared over the years, Will’s soft professor physicality hardened into the lean, toned god-like being that lay below him. Running his hands down Will’s back he reveled in the softness of his skin. Mared only by the occasional scar or fresh healing wound. It was left up to debate as to whether the fresh wounds were caused by him, the fall or another past violent incident. At this point neither truly cared. But it was fun to discuss. More so for Hannibal to relive.

Leaning down, Hannibal dipped his tongue into the small pocket of flesh where Will’s spine met his hips. His lover shivered as he ran his tongue up his spine. A soft moan escaped Will’s lips as Hannibal drug his nails down his back. He would never admit that he liked the sharp bite of pain mixed with the pleasure Hannibal created. He never had to though. Hannibal knew. He knew Will as well as he knew himself.

Pulling himself out of his head Hannibal returned to the task at hand. His Will. Deciding to change his tactics Hannibal spread Will’s legs and nestled himself between them. Gently he ran the tips of his fingers down the soft, tight globes before him. There was a particular spot on the side of Will’s hip that he could not help but tease. It drove his lover mad. A fact that Hannibal loved to exploit.

Carefully he nipped at his hip before clamping down and sucking the flesh hard enough to bruise. A deep groan escaped Wills throat burying his face in the bed to muffle the sound. Hannibal could not help but grin. Will was close, but Hannibal wanted his Will to fall apart in his hands. Have him begging for him. Without removing himself from Will’s side, he reached over to the bedside table and pulled a small plastic bottle from the drawer. Without looking he popped the cap and poured a good sized amount of lubricant on his fingers. He had purchased this one in particular for the warming sensation it caused. He could already feel the slight tingle on his fingers as he warmed up the liquid. Moving back on his knees he spread Will’s cheeks with one hand and slowly entered Will with the other. The gel had an immediate effect on his lover. Quickly he added a second and third finger. Methodically scissoring and stretching his love to accommodate him. His skilled surgeon hands working to pull Will’s resolve apart with each thrust of his fingers.

Delightfully vulgar moans escaped Will’s mouth as Hannibal teased, His throbbing erection trapped between himself and the bed. Unable to move. Pinned down by the larger man on top of him. Hannibal refused to give him the release he so desperately needed. And it was starting to piss him off.

“Oh fuck,” Will groaned pushing back against Hannibal’s hands as much as he could knowing he got the message.

Hannibal looked down at his Will with a devilish grin. His Will. Once the pride of the FBI. If only the world could see him now. Naked, sweating beneath him. Writing in pleasure desperate to gain any friction. This was the real Will Graham. His Will. A monster in his own right to match his own.

“Hannibal,” Will moaned.

“Yes Will?” he asked innocently as he crooked his fingers just enough to hit the bundle of nerves that sent Will gasping for breath.

“Do not tease me,” he ordered.

“I am not teasing you, only preparing you.”

“Liar,” Will gasped as Hannibal hit that particular spot again. He knew exactly what Hannibal wanted. Though he was reluctant to give it to him out of pure stubbornness. But he would give in eventually. He always gave in. Hannibal knew it. Will knew it. Now it was only a matter of time.

Hannibal’s skilled fingers moved relentlessly inside Will. Normally he would take his time. Prolong Will’s submission. But he had been pent up for two weeks making him impatient and in desperate need to shred apart any and all of Will’s decency. Much like the first time they came together as one. And just like that first time, he was relentless in his onslaught of Will’s ass.

“Hannibal,” Will whined drawing out the last syllable of his name.

“Yes Will?” he responded knowing exactly what he would say next.

“Please Hannibal,” Will breathed. “Please just fuck me. No more, I can’t take it. No more.”

“Anything for you Will,” Hannibal smiled pulling away from his lover.

Scooting out from between Will’s legs the man shot up and pinned Hannibal to the headboard. The larger man was normally faster, but giving Will his submissions was part of the dance. After all, it was rather rude to constantly take charge. Roughly Will maneuvered him precisely where he wanted him. With a vular sway of his hips, Will climbed up on to Hannibal trapping his legs between his own.

“Ah fuck Hannibal,” Will moaned as he slammed himself down on Hannibal’s length.

“Such language Will is unbecoming,” Hannibal chastised. “I need to teach you some manners.”

Gripping Will’s hips hard enough to bruise, Hannibal raised his lover up just enough to thrust roughly inside him. Will gasped at the sudden speed and force of Hannibal’s cock slamming into him. Still rendered sightless by the blind fold he reached up and grabbed a fist full of his lovers hair holding on to him as if he were a lone life preserver. Each thrust hit the small bundle of nerves that had him seeing stars. The sensations of pain and pleasure were becoming almost too much to handle. Yet, he never wanted it to end.

“Hannibal,” Will breathed.

“Yes Will?”

“I want to see you.”

Without ceasing his thrusts, Hannibal ripped the blind fold from Will’s face giving the man a sight that nearly made him cum right there and there. Sitting underneath him was his monster picked apart in ways only he was allowed to see. His short blonde hair, flecked with strands of white dripping with sweat. What was not bound by his fist was plastered to the blonde’s face. Gently Will pushed the soft strands away to fully reveal those beautifully dangerous eyes staring up at him. The expression on his lover's face was one Will equated with a starved wolf. A primal gaze of a predator staring down his meal eager to devour the prey before him until he was sated. Will loved that look. It was the look that he was given each time he pulled Hannibal’s carefully crafted facade apart. This was his Hannibal. Eyes darkened with lust. Sweat dripping down his face glistening against the dark contrast of scrapes and bruises from the other night when they played rough. Doctor Hannibal Lecter completely disheveled. Oh what the world would give to see him like this now. Naked, lusting, powerful, domineering and all for Will’s taking.

Tightening his grip on Hannibal’s hair he crushed his mouth on Hannibal’s in a battle for dominance. Their tongues swirled in a fight to win as Hannibal continued his onslaught of Will’s ass. Their thrusts became erratic, feeling their climaxes coming closer and closer. Grasping his own throbbing cock he pumped himself in rhythm to Hannibal’s thrusts.

Taring himself away from Will’s mouth, Hannibal slammed his hips against Will’s as he came. With his head buried against Will’s neck he sank his teeth into the soft flesh to keep from screaming out his name as he filled his lover. Will prefered it when Hannibal screamed out his name. But tonight was not about Will. All of this was for Hannibal. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. He enjoyed it far more than he would ever tell Hannibal. His ego was big enough as is. And very little brought a true smile to his lovers face than when his name passed Will’s lips as he came.

“Oh fuck Hannibal,” Will cried out. His cum mixing with the sweat gleaming against the larger man’s chest. He could feel his blonde god smile against his neck as he peppered kisses on the sore flesh.

Utterly spent, Will collapsed on Hannibal. Without a word Hannibal pulled out of his lover and arranged him on his lap in the most comfortable position he could. As Will lay with his head against Hannibal’s shoulder he alternated running his hands up Will’s back and through his tangled hair sending little shivers up his back.

“That tickles you know,” Will muttered against his shoulder.

“I know, but it relaxes you. Do you wish me to stop?” Hannibal asked pausing his movements.

Will pulled away slightly to drink in the sight of his lover. A sly smirk spread across his face.

“Why Doctor Hannibal Lecter you look completely and utterly fucked,” Will snickered.

“I shall have to do something about that mouth of yours,” Hannibal grinned placing a small kiss on Will’s jaw. “But for now I believe we both need to rest.”

“I could not agree more,” Will yawned the sudden feeling of exhaustion washed over him. Clamoring ungracefully off his lover. Will crawled to the other side of the bed and under the covers holding them up as Hannibal climbed in with him. Curling up against Hannibal’s chest the two fit perfectly together as two pieces of the same puzzle should. Truly fate had been kind to them in the wake of the chaos they created.


End file.
